Just a matter of hearts
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: After hermione's death, Draco had fulfilled her wish to be the heart donor to a certain girl named Eleena Wilson. Draco, however, refused to meet the girl. Finally, after two years, they accidently bumped into each other. Will Draco be able to accept her?


**(A/N): just some weird idea that keep mingling in my head. I decided to try it out. My first ever, and probably be the last story that I paired Draco with some other character rather than Hermione. JK owns everything. I own my life and the other character which will be reveal shortly. **

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

" Draco, are you serious?" Ron and Harry said in unison. Draco just shook his head slowly and looked down to the floor, not wanting to meet their gazes.

"yes. Its what she always wanted." He whispered. Tears started to roll down his cheek.

" are you sure?" harry asked again

" yes Harry."

" but, Dra- " Ron started, but he was quickly got cut off by Malfoy, who was now standing on his two trembling feet.

" Ron, please." He pleaded.

The red headed boy just stood there and didn't say a word. He knew perfectly when to shut up. Draco was depressed and he really didn't want to made the blond feel more miserable.

" Draco," the raven haired boy began. " do what you have to do. If its really what she wanted, if that was really her last wish before she…… before she…. She…."

He found himself hard to let go of that one word.

" before she……" he squeezed his pair of emerald eyes shut. " died." Harry finally chocked out the word. The three of them fell into deep silence. All didn't know what else to say.

Ron finally walked towards Draco slowly and patted him on the back.

" Mate, we're here for you. If that what Mione wanted, then we must honor it."

The seventeen year old blond boy finally looked up towards his two former enemies and smiled slightly.

" thanks."

He slowly walked towards the fireplace and sat on the couch. He grabbed the book from the table and squeezed it tightly in his arms, never wanting to let it go.

" She always loved this book. Hogwarts was her passion wasn't it?" Draco covered his face with his two hands and cried.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and Harry just shook his head slghtly.

"let him be...."

* * *

_Knock knock._

" come in" called a woman from inside the room.

A tall man quickly rushed inside and hugged his wife, who was standing right in front of him.

" George? What's wrong." She asked.

" they did it Sophie! They did it!" he exclaimed happily.

"did what George?" She asked again. Her voice filled with curiosity.

" a donor! They had found a suitable heart for our Elly!" He broke the wonderful news to his wife. Sophie's eyes widened as wide as humanly possible. Tears streaming down her rosy cheek. She felt a sudden rush of happiness filled her sad, gloomy life at once. She grabbed his husband's arms and shook it.

" are you sure?! Our daughter will be safe? She'll live?"

" Yes my dear! Elly will get a heart. A healthy heart. She'll live and will never leave us!" He said again.

Sophie Wilson finally absorbed all of her husband's words inside her head. She collapsed to the ground automatically and cried her heart out. His husband got down to his knee quickly and took her in his arms.

"shh...." he hushed her wife softly.

" george?" she whispered as she buried her face in her husband's chest.

" mmm…" was the reply.

" I... Iwant to meet the family that had saved my daughter's life." She said between sobs.

Upon hearing that, George Wilson just sighed. He stroked his wife's soft, straight hair gently, and inhaled deeply before saying,

" I never met them in person. The doctor said that the donor's friends had agreed to it. He also said that the heart was a perfect match."

" don't you know the donor's name?" She asked again, sounded a bit disappointed by his husband's reply.

" yes I do."

" who, George?" she asked, hoping that her husband will give her any names.

" I think……" he paused. He tried to recall back each and every words the doctor had said to him when he went to the hospital this evening. He tried hard to remember. He finally did, and smiled.

" it was….. Hermione Granger. Hermione Jane Granger"

* * *

**(A/N) okay, I know that chapter was super short, and I left out many important details such as what had happened to Hermione, how did Draco, Harry and Ron become friends and a few more. Well, all of that will be reveal in the upcoming chapters. This story is not really important to me, so I will just continue if I get a few reviews. Do review…..**


End file.
